The Marauders: Take Two
by SnowyOwl-17
Summary: ON HIATUS HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AU BtVSHP xover Joyce Summers makes the ultimate sacrafice. Faith is Dawns Twin. Dawn is real just slightly modified. Buffy and Spike are dating. Faith is dating Connor. The girls are the daughters of Sirius Black. And Oz?
1. Chapter 1

In a flash of a bright, white, light, two figures appeared in the darkest corner, of the dimly lit hospital room. The two slowly opened their eyes. They looked around the strange room in confusion and shock. When the raven-haired man saw the fiery red headed woman he pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. She returned the embrace with every fiber of her being. After a few moments that they had taken for themselves, they once again began to take in their surroundings, to see what was going on. When their eyes fell on the woman lying in bed attached to tubes and machines, their eyes once again widened, but this time in shock and sadness. She was surrounded by two brunette girls who had fallen asleep in the chairs, on either side of the hospital bed. They were unsure as to who the two girls were, they assumed that they were her daughters, but they weren't sure. However, through all of this they were having a hard time getting their minds around the fact that such a strong woman was laying in the hospital bed, before them. The two of them stood at the foot of her bed just looking at her in sadness, and held each other for comfort and support. They could tell from the looks of her that her reasons for being in the hospital were not of the good kind. Neither, of the two, noticed the blond woman staring at them in shock, from the doorway of the room.

Buffy Summers stood in the threshold and stared at the two people in front of her in shock and sadness. She knew that if they stood before her, then her mother had done the most selfless thing in the world. Fore the two newcomers had been dead for the past 15-16 years. She found her voice after a few moments, though it wasn't very loud. "Aunt Lily?"

The two figures turned their heads toward her at the sound of her voice and the name she had spoken. The woman brought her hand up to her mouth and gasped as tears filled her eyes. " Oh my gods! - Eliza?" Buffy nodded, and let the tears form in her eyes, as she let out a light chuckle. "No one has called me that for a very long time." The woman, Lily, ran over to her and embraced her little goddaughter, whom was far from little anymore. Buffy returned the embrace whole-heartedly, despite the current circumstances. "Lily, don't hog her!" The raven-haired man chuckled with a tight throat. Buffy smiled and embraced her godfather just as warmly. "Hello, Uncle James!" She whispered as she buried her face into his shoulder. James held her a little tighter, almost as though he was afraid to let her go. It was an emotion, that she had rarely ever seen, or felt, in that, of James Harold Potter.

The three were brought back to reality, when they heard, Joyce Summers, begin to stir. They walked over to the hospital bed. James had placed a supporting and comforting hand, on the small, of both women's backs. "Mommy." Buffy whispered, so as not to wake up her two sisters. Dawn had been unable to sleep without the emotional support of her twin sister, nearby. And Hank Summers had been an ass-hole, in taking his sweet-ass time to send Faith, to see her mother, before her passing. The two were finally getting some well-deserved rest.

Joyce looked at her eldest daughter and smiled. She knew she would be leaving her three girls very shortly. She was overjoyed to see Lily and James standing by her baby girls' side. Everything was on the path to righting itself, it seemed. "Buffy, about your father…" But Buffy shook her head and interrupted her mother, with a gentle smile. "It's okay, Mom, I know. I know you put a spell on me to forget Dad and that Hank really isn't our father." Joyce looked at her daughter in confusion, when her middle daughter spoke up, albeit groggily. "We're immune to some spells, not all, but quite a few." Faith got the attention of everyone but a still sleeping Dawn. Joyce glanced at Dawn and them back at her two other girls, who shook their heads and shrugged in response, to her unvoiced question. Faith looked between Lily and James and then back to her mother and then to her older sister, for confirmation. Buffy was the once who voiced the question, however. "You traded yourself didn't you?" Joyce held her two daughters hands within her own. She felt both of them squeeze lightly as they awaited her response. "You girls know who I am. You've grown with me. You girls are strong you'll be fine. But, Harry, he needs his parents, now more than ever." Both girls understood, being sisters and slayers, the importance of family during the hard times. Harry didn't know much, if anything, of them, and without his parents, he basically had no one. "Dawn won't see it that way." The two said together. Joyce looked between them and spoke. "Then you two have to find a way to convince her." The two nodded and Joyce moved to wake her youngest daughter. It was time to say goodbye. Dawn opened her eyes and immediately started tearing up. She knew what that look on her mothers face meant. "I love you girls. Don't ever forget that. Keep each other safe and be there for one another, okay…?" The three girls nodded, afraid that if they spoke they would break down, and gave her a hug and a kiss each, as they saw her strength quickly fade as she fell into a sleep she would not be waking up from. Buffy smoothed her mother's hair back and let a tear fall down her face. "I love you, Mommy." Faith and Dawn embraced one another as the doctors rushed into the room to see if they could bring back Joyce Summers. James and Lily held Buffy as she tried her best to be strong for her sisters.

James and Lily closed their eyes as they felt Joyce's presence in their head. "Watch over my girls. All three are your goddaughters; Sirius and I would have had nothing less. Even though Harry doesn't know me, tell him that I love him and that I am truly sorry I could not have helped him. I was not of his blood; he would not have been safe with me. -- I have missed you both greatly and thank you for allowing me to do this for you. It has been an honor and a privilege to know you. I will see you all again one day, and don't think that I'm not going to be watching over you. Marauders honor!" they both smiled slightly at the humor in her voice. Neither said anything to Eliza, fore they both knew that she had made sure that no one else but them had heard her. It was their last goodbye until they were all together once again.

* * *

Lily and James were walking with Buffy toward the Summers home. Faith was on patrol, she had insisted that it would be a good chance for her to clear her head and take out her anger on some evil assholes out to piss her off. Spike, on the other hand, was attempting to explain what was going on, to Dawn, at the very moment. James and Lily had been with Buffy to help her with the papers and everything, to get her mothers body flown to England. "Dawn really isn't going to take kindly to you being around, when she finds out how and why you are here." James sighed and rubbed his temples. "We are sorry, Eliza." Buffy waved off the apology. "Don't even worry about it. If mom says that, Harry needs you now, more than ever then her decision was the correct one to make. We have had our mother. Now it's time for Harry, to have both of his parents." Lily blinked back tears and embraced her goddaughter. "Thank you, Eliza." Buffy smiled at them when she pulled out of the embrace and the three, once again, began walking. She looked ahead of her in a distant way that told them that she was thinking deeply. "Ever since I was called, I began to remember him. And I've wanted to find him, but I couldn't leave my mom and sisters unprotected on the hellmouth. Faith wasn't called till I was 17 and even then she was in L.A. with dad…Hank, and that would still leave mom and Dawn un-protected. Plus she was …10 when she was called. I wasn't about to leave her alone to patrol." Both James and Lily stopped walking. Being from the magical world, they were well aware of what a hellmouth was. "Hellmouth?" James asked, more out of not wanting to believe that all three of his goddaughters were in such close vicinity to one. Buffy nodded as she kept walking. "Yup. Sunnydale is home to the most dangerous, active, and largest hellmouth." The two adults just gaped at the young woman, with large eyes from shock and awe. However, if someone who knew James really well looked at him, they would see anger in his eyes. Not only was he worried for the safety of his girls, he couldn't understand why Dumbledore had stood for the Black girls to live on the hellmouth, slayers and witched or not.

* * *

Dawn sat next to Spike, on the couch, with tears in her eyes. Spike spoke gently, while running his hand through her hair. "Your Mum is were you Summers women get your need to protect the world, Bit." She looked at him with her big blue eyes, which nearly broke him. "Then something good will come from her death?" Spike pulled her to him, and held her tight. "Yeah, Bit. But that doesn't mean that you don't grieve for you loss. No one will think less of you for it." Dawn nodded and broke down in his arms. He just held her tight and rocked her back and forth, while whispering soothing words into her ear. She soon cried herself to sleep, in his arms.

* * *

Dawn tossed and turned about as the images passed by her eyes. Every image was of the same man that she felt a deep connection with. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes showed the soul of a tortured man, with many pains and sorrows. His expression was one that spoke volumes to her. Though he often appeared happy, he still felt alone in the world. But more than that, he was incapable of being at peace with himself.

The longer her dream went on, the more she felt for him and from him, her connection to him strengthened greatly, as well. After awhile realization dawned on her. This man was her father. The connection they shared was very real and very strong. No matter how new the realization, of the connection was, it was still very much real. Real. Like her. This man had created her. She was real, just slightly modified to harbor the power that was of the Key.

She awoke with tears streaming down her face. She knew for a fact and without a doubt, that her father needed help. The only problem was she had no idea how to get to him, never mind help him. "Daddy." She whispered in the dark, as she put a face with the man who bore the true title for her and her sisters.

Then she heard the front door close, down stairs and realized that Spike had placed her in her room, after she had, obviously, fallen asleep. She got out of her bed, turned on her bedside lamp and began packing. She knew that Buffy was going to bury their mother in England, and that James and Lily needed to get home to their son. But she needed to find herself and who she was. And finding and helping her dad was the way she planned to go about it. Glory and her minions could go to hell for all she cared. She had a feeling that in England no matter how hard they came at her, there was going to be something or someone that was always going to be their to stop them, and she wasn't entirely sure that that person or power wasn't herself.

* * *

Buffy lead her Aunt and Uncle into the kitchen, were they found Spike making hot chocolate and Faith making some sandwiches. "Hey, guys. How is she?" Buffy asked as she stole a marshmallow from Spikes' hot chocolate and then gave him a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and ran his hand up and down her spine soothingly. "As well as can be expected, Love." He answered her and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I think she needs some more absorbing time." Faith said as she ate a piece of ham and then pinched Spikes' butt. He rolled his eyes and handed her a hand full of marshmallows. "Thanks, Billy." Spike glared at Faith and Buffy shook her head in amusement. She loved that her sisters and her boyfriend got along so well, especially since if everything continues on as it was now, she was defiantly planning on spending the rest of her life with this man. But weird feelings coming from somewhere inside the house, made her glance up at the ceiling. Something was definitely off. She knew Faith could feel it as well, but the unspoken agreement was that at home Buffy was the more experienced slayer, and made the decisions. That was one thing that Faith had never argued with her about, the safety of their mother and those that resided in their home, unless of course it was one Hank Summers. But as if reading her mind, Spike stopped her from moving, by placing his hand on her ass. "Her two sisters are slayers. Their blood heritage runs through her veins, Love. And with every, bloody, passing second, she gets stronger." Spike told her casually, yet seriously. Which caused both Buffy and Faiths' eyebrow to practically reach their hairline. "Are you telling me that that energy source is our sister?" "One in the same, Pet." He said casually as he served James and Lily some hot chocolate. The two sisters shared a look and then looked at the ceiling in awe. "Damn." They said together, causing Spike to chuckle.

* * *

Lily left James, Spike, Eliza and Faith in the Kitchen. James had been surprised when he saw how much Faith resembled Sirius. She had his dark wavy hair, and her face was shaped similarly. But she had Joyce's eyes as well as a few facial features that indicated that she took after both parents equally. It was clear that Eliza had taken after Joyce physically. She made her way up the stairs, and followed the pulsing music that was originating from Dawns' room. Dawn had yet to leave her room while she and James were close by, not that she had expected her to. The closer she got to the door that lead to the youngest Black, sisters' room the more nervous she became. She knew she could fight an evil bastard like Voldemort, but when, it came to talking to a 14-year-old girl, it was scaring the shit out of her. She wanted to get along with Sirius' little girl, but she didn't want her to feel like she was trying to replace her mother.

Lily let out a shaky breath and gathered her courage to knock on the door. A few moments after doing so she heard and felt the sounds of Evanescence, at least that was who Faith had said it was, lower. She, then, heard the footsteps moving toward the door and the doorknob turning. Lily had only felt her heart race this widely once before in her life, and truth be told it was not the night she had faced Voldemort. She watched as the door open and she came face to face with Dawn Angelica Black. She had Sirius' dark hair, which was naturally wavy. She had his ocean blue eyes. And the Black attitude built in, facial expressions and all. She even had the Black body structure. She was her fathers' daughter…with blond highlights from Joyce. She hadn't looked this much like her father in the dark of the hospital room, and it was rather shocking to see.

Dawn raised her eyebrow when she saw who was at the door. "Hi." Lily whispered. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, toward her bed and fell down on it. But Lily let out a shaky breath. Dawn had left her door open, and to Lily, it was a start. Lily, however, stood in the doorway, not wanting to invade her goddaughters' privacy, fidgeting with her fingers and the hem of her shirt. Dawn on the other hand was lounging on her bed reading a book. "What are you reading?" Lily tried making conversation. Dawn held up the book so she could see the title. "Myths and Factorial truths of Vampires and Werewolves", it was a book Dawn had stolen/borrowed from The Magic Box, when Giles hadn't been looking. Lily nodded in surprise and because she could do nothing else. "Any good?" She tried one more time, but Dawn just shrugged.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking into the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Lily let out a sigh, about ready to give up for the day. And it was silent for an extended amount of time, and Lily was about to walk off when Dawn spoke. "It's all lies." Lily's head shot up and looked at Dawn who was still look at the book. "Excuse me?" Dawns' eyes moved to look at Lily over the top of the book. She held it up and spoke, indicating that it was the subject of what she was saying. "It's all lies. The author sucks at research, obviously he knows nothing of Vampires or Werewolves, and has never met one." Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't exactly sure how to take some Dawns' statement. "Never mind." Dawn mumbled and went back to her book.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Tough they're screaming you're name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

Lily closed her eyes. She had been so close, but she knew she had one more option to get the young girl to talk to her. "I knew your Mum and Dad growing up." she could tell by Dawns' posture that she was no longer reading the book. After a moment she doggy eared the page and set the book on her nightstand. "Your not unwelcome in my room. You can sit down in here if you wish." Dawn said quietly, while looking at her hands. Lily smiled and sat down on the edge of her goddaughters' bed and let the silence once again fill the room.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

Dawn sat in silence with the red headed woman that her mother had given her life for. She really wanted to hate this woman and her husband. But for reasons she couldn't fathom, she just couldn't bring herself to hate them. She finally broke the silence with a question. "Are we related somehow? I feel some kind of connection with you and your husband. But it's not as strong as it was with Mom." Lily nodded in understanding and relief that Dawn was talking to her. "That makes sense. James and I are the godparents, to you and both of your sisters. Your birthfather…you know that…"She asked Dawn, unsure if she should continue. Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I know that Hank isn't my birthfather." Lily nodded and continued. "Okay. Well, as I was saying, your birthfather and James were like brothers growing up. Your fathers' family didn't like him that much, so he made his own family in James and your mother, followed by your sisters and you. And your mother is…was my best friend when we were in school together."

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give into the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

She kept quiet for a moment and let her godmother compose herself. And then she asked the mother of all questions. "My father didn't really kill those 13 people he's imprisoned for, did he?" Lily looked at Dawn oddly for a few moments, but then she shook her head. "No. But the Authorities don't know that, before James and I died…gods that's weird to say…we had Sirius Black, your father, and Peter Petegrew switch tasks. It was not Sirius who betrayed us to Voldemort and killed those 13 people it was Peter. But due to our deaths we could never speak on behalf of Sirius."

_Fallen angels at my feet _

_Whispered voices at my ear _

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to the end_

Dawn watched Lily as she spoke. She looked sad at the mention of Sirius Black, and she looked pissed when she mentioned Peter Petegrew. After a moment she nodded, which she knew Lily had interpreted it as an understood of what she had just heard. But there were only two thought running through Dawns' mind at the moment. '_You did the right thing, Mom.'_ And '_**Nobody **fucks with my family.' _Dawn finally spoke. "Don't worry, Peter will pay, Aunt Lily. No one, and I mean NO ONE, fucks with my family and escapes the wrath of my sisters." Lily's head shot up and she looked at Dawn with wide eyes. She really shouldn't have been surprised at her use of fowl language, she was after all the perfect clone, of Sirius Black, but she just couldn't help herself. Dawn smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I made you speak of such a hard time for you. But I had to make sure that my Mom had made a good decision." Lily looked at her goddaughter with narrowed eyes and a smile. "Well aren't you a sneaky little thing. However, I'm glad. I really didn't want you to feel or think that I was trying to replace your mom in anyway. I just want to be your friend. " Dawn Smirked. "Thank you. But don't let Faith hear you say that. She is my twin; we're going to be 15 in a couple of months. And she'll kick your ass from here to L.A., she doesn't like being called little, just because she was younger than Buffy." Lily chuckled at that since she knew the feeling. "And I know you're not trying to take my moms place, and I think that we can start at friends." she said slowly as though choosing her words carefully, which caused Lily to smile that was a Joyce thing to do, Sirius never thought about what came out of his mouth, he just spoke, which was probably half of the reason he and the other marauders got into so much trouble. Then out of nowhere both of their stomachs growled. They both laughed and looked at their stomachs. "I think they are trying to tell us something." Lily nodded at Dawns' statement and helped the young girl off of her bed and they made their way down stairs and to the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen, James turned around to greet her and jumped nearly a mile out of his seat, causing Dawn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. She felt Lily put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her godmother in a way that Lily loved, she was silently asking for the answer to this new problem. And for Lily that meant she was making progress with the youngest Black sister. "Eliza looks like your mother. Faith looks like your mother and your father. But you, you could be your fathers twin when he was 14. The only difference being that you're a girl, and the blond highlights you got from your mother." Dawn smiled widely as she listened to Lily. "Cool!" Then she turned to Spike. "Did you hear that, Spike? I look like someone! I'm real!" She ran into Spikes' arms and hugged him tight. He held her tight and smiled at her words and the happiness in her voice. "Awe, Bit. Don't even think like that. There was never a bloody doubt in my mind that you were and are real. You hear me?" Dawn nodded into his shoulder. Buffy and Faith had watery smiles on their faces, as they looked at Dawn and Spike. Lily and James, on the other hand, just looked at the four of them oddly. Dawn eventually pulled back and smiled up at him. "Do you think your real Bit could have a Big Bad Special?" Spike narrowed his eyes at her, but smirked at the same time. "Yeah, you can have a Big Bad Special. You little sneak." Dawn jumped up and down with a smile on her face. "Hey! I resent that!" "But that's why you love me." Faith and Dawn said at the same time. Spike flashed his amber eyes at her, but it only made her laugh and smile even more. And Buffy hit Faith over the top of her head to get her to shut up, thus causing the 14 year old slayer to glare at her older sister.

* * *

Spike was at the stove making the food while the five of them sat at the island talking. He could see that his girls were doing their best to be good at the whole hostess thing. And he also knew that James and Lily knew that his girls were trying to keep on their '_forever_' happy smiles. "So what is the age difference between you three?" James asked out of curiosity. "There are six years between Buffy and Faith and I." Dawn smiled lightly. "And there is only two minutes difference between Dawn and I." Faith spoke after her sister. Dawn rolled her eyes and spoke. "Which in Faith language means, she's older than me and she is never going to let me forget it." At this Spike could tell Buffy was going to interrupt the on coming 'twin' argument. "Mom was pregnant with them when Voldemort attacked you guys. I think Dad knew about Faith, because it was Dawn who made the surprise appearance after Dad was no longer around," Dawn sighed and slammed her glass onto the surface of the island, startling everyone. "Great someone else who doesn't know I exist."

Lily and James gave the three girls a confused look. But the fact that Buffy rolled her eyes didn't go unnoticed by them. "Sorry. The inferiority complex, that comes with them being the slayers and all." Dawn said half sarcastically half seriously, which Faith nodded in agreement to. Buffy looked between the two increduously. "I'm sorry but neither of you are exactly the damsel in distress kind! What, with you being the Key, and you being a slayer, as well! I swear both of you have become more popular than me in the '_Evil wants to take me out_' department. Dawn, your power is older than magic itself, and you have a damn hell god after you! The worst I got was Angelus, the Master, and the First! And Faith you are dating Angels' son, who believes that Angel is the root of all that is evil. So not only do you have to keep Angel still among the living undead, you still have to fight off every enemy Angel and Connor have ever made. Which in my opinion does not make for a fun date." Buffy ended her rant in a bored tone. Now it was Faiths turn to rant. "But I'm the Second vampire slayer. To everyone else I'll never be the slayer. As far as they are concerned I will never be as good as you! I mean look at you! You died! And yet you're here, alive and kicking, saving the world, killing the bad guys, and gaining a kick ass rep while you're at it! How do I compete with that?" Faith looked at her sister incredulously. "Who says I want the rep? I just want to be normal!" Buffy argued. Dawn rolled her eyes. "You're a slayer and a witch, Buffy. Your not the muggle definition of normal, you never will be! But guess what! - You're not in that boat alone. Faith is a slayer and a witch, and me I'm probably like some super witch or something. None of us are normal, Buffy!"

By now all three girls were standing and glaring at one another. Both James and Lily were shocked at how dangerous the girls' lives really were, yet, found they couldn't help but find their interaction amusing. It reminded them of their younger years at Hogwarts. "Enough!" A booming voice startles all of them. They all turned to Spike. "Bloody hell! Wake the dead why don't you. Then you can go test each other's goddamn theories! But I'm thinking that that is enough sibling rivalry for one night! Now eat!" Spike set down the pancakes in front of the girls. He had been making them while trying to ignore the arguing. The three sisters grumbled but sat down and began eating none the less. James found it amusing that all three of them listened to Spike the way they did. Spike came over and sat down next to James. "Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can. It's a rare commodity with these three." Spike said sarcastically to James and Lily, which caused the two to chuckle. Buffy glared at him. "You're sleeping in the basement tonight." Lily gasped. "Eliza!" Spike just shrugged before Buffy could say anything. "At least she didn't say the couch. That's when you know she's truly pissed at me." James and Lily looked at him in confusion. Spike glanced at Buffy who nodded. "The couch is right in front of the windows. Which in my case means one hell of a dusty end." he then vamped out for a moment and then turned back to his human face. Spike smirked at their shocked looks and Buffys' pout. "Dusty Spike makes for a sad Buffy." Spike looked at his girlfriend with a cocky look on his face. "I'll see you tonight princess." Buffy rolled her eyes, but was smiling none the less.

"So when do we leave?" Dawn asked trying to get off of the subject of her sisters and hopefully her future brother in laws' sex life. "Tomorrow, bright and early at 6:00 a.m., you two packed?" Dawn nodded as did Faith and then they both gave her a look. Once again Buffy began pouting. "Not even close." Dawn, Faith, and Spike chuckled and they all began eating again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry I forgot a few things in the last chapter… The song from the last chapter was not my own, it was Whisper by Evanesence.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Honestly if I did own Buffy, which I don't, it would still be on T.V.

* * *

The Marauders take two

Chapter two

"I hate commercial jets!" Dawn grumbled as she, Buffy, and Faith grabbed their bags. Giles had gone to the customer service station to get everything he needed to have a shuttle that would transport Joyce's body to the funeral home. Therefore leaving the girls to get their own luggage. Faith and Buffy got all of their bags off of the conveyer belt, while Dawn held their cart in place. Giles luckily hadn't needed to bring anything, seeing as he still had a home in London. Therefore it was only the sister's bags that needed to be retrieved.

Faith had left all the stuff she had at Hank's house and only took the things she had had in her room at her mothers' house.

Faith had given the hospital a sample of blood, per the request of the Sunnydale Police department and told the officers that had accompanied her, that if it proved that Hank Summers wasn't her father she wanted out of his house, to live with her sisters. The police officers had come to the hospital and requested that samples of blood be taken from Joyce, Buffy, Dawn, and herself. After that had been done, they left to get a sample of blood from Hank Summers, for which they had had to get a warrant for. (**A/N: I don't know it that is true, that they would need a warrant to get a blood sample. But for the sake of my story lets just say that they did.) **They had gotten their warrant a week before Joyce passed. This morning the hospital had called and gave them the answer that they were looking for. Giles had then immediately called the local authorities, which had, in turn, given Buffy full permission to take her sisters out of the country.

James and Lily had given them directions to 12 Grimmauld Place, also known as Black Manor, while James, Lily and Spike had taken the floo network to magical London, via a small Wizarding community that they had found just outside of LA, mostly due to the fact that there was no way to get the three of them across a foreign border with no passport, and even if they could have obtained a forged passport for them, Buffy figured that it would have alerted someone, and most likely it would have been someone of the bad kind. The three girls planned on meeting them outside Black Manor, since no one could gain access to Black Manor unless a Black descendent granted it willingly. Giles, however, would not be joining them right away. He had to make a formal appearance at the Council to inform them that the only two slayers alive were not only NOT guarding the hell mouth, but were currently in London awaiting the reunion of their magical family. Needless to say, the shit was going to hit the fan.

Buffy frowned at her two bags as she lifted them. They were heavy even for her slayer strength. "I thought they would be lighter," she stated casually. Faith just rolled her eyes and lifted her own two bags. "B, think about how much stuff we smashed into them.' Faith said sounding rather annoyed. Buffy just ignored her sister's tone. She knew better than anyone that Faith hated staying in one place for to long a period of time. Instead she just groaned and pulled Dawn's bags off of the conveyer belt, as well. Dawn held the cart with all her might, as her sisters piled on the heavy bags. "Do you think, if I told Spike about the leering steward, that maybe he'd eat him?" Dawn asked through clenched teeth as she tried to hold onto the cart as her two extremely strong sisters just kind of threw the heavy bags on the cart, which in turn caused the cart to move with she was trying to keep it from falling over. Faith thought for a moment and shrugged. "Who knows? He might." Buffy rolled her eyes at both of her sisters and shook her head. "Dawn, he's not going to eat a guy just because he leered at a 15 year old girl." she said quietly so that no one would over here their odd conversation. " -- Although I have a feeling he might want to do just that." she restated just as quietly after she thought it over for a moment. "You know Spike. If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, they don't stand a chance at living to see the next day. -- Happily anyway." Dawn chuckled and grabbed a part of the cart. And with that all three girls had to push the cart, seeing as it was even to heavy for one slayer to move on her own and went in search of Giles.

222222222222222222222222

The girls lead James, Lily and Spike up to and into Black Manor. James and Lily shared a smile as the girls dropped their bags to the floor, causing an echoing thud throughout the house. They just looked at the house around them in awe. " I knew mom had good taste in art, but damn, she had good taste in Men. -- I wonder what happened to it." Faith said out loud. Buffy forgot to roll her eyes as she took in the house. "Oh come on, Hank wasn't that bad." she said trying to be the reasonable big sister. Dawn and Faith raised an eyebrow at their older sister and said. "Yes, he was." Buffy conceded after a moment. "Okay, yeah he was." 'Oh well, so much for being the reasonable big sister.' she thought to herself casually.

Dawn took a moment to look around the room they were standing in. then she raised her eyebrow in question toward James. "We own this place, right?" James nodded in confusion. Dawn's eyes lit up, with relief and excitement. "Good, then maybe we can make it not so. 'Off with their head's'." Faith shook her head in amusement. "You've been watching to much Gilmore Girls and WB, D." Dawn just rolled her eyes

Once again the sisters found themselves in complete silence as they looked around the entrance… 'Room', of Black Manor. "This is bigger than our house back in LA." Buffy said causally. Faith gave a slight chuckle and Dawn raised her eyebrow and slowly, turned her head to look at her oldest sister. Dawn was used to Anya stating the obvious, not the blond slayer beside her. "Buffy, the entrance way in bigger than our house back in LA." Dawn said half sarcastically and half seriously.

James looked at his youngest goddaughter and felt a chill run down his spine. The girl truly was Sirius Black's daughter, through and through. But he also noticed, in all three girls, that there was a cold edge to them at times. That was something that really worried him. It was a trait that Regulous Black was notorious for. But it seemed that the trait was just a tad bit stronger with Dawn. Something else he knew he would be having a hard time adjusting to. "You reminded me so much of your father just then." he told her with a chuckle trying to forget his thoughts that were rather unsettling. Dawn just smirked at him, with a smirk that was far to Slytherin like for his liking. But his thinking was cut short when alarms began going off.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike growled and held his hands over his ears. Lily and James watched as their three goddaughters grimaced and ran to the vampire. They each held a hand over his ears, as they tried to relieve him of the pain that was caused by the loud alarms and his sensitive hearing. It was obvious that all three girls cared greatly for the bleach blond vampire. The end of the alarms was followed by multiple loud popping sounds that caused Spike to growl, once again and flash his amber eyes. The room was now filled with men and women that had wands aimed at all of them. The uniforms immediately told both James and Lily exactly who where holding them at wand point. Aurors.

22222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

Remus Lupin was visiting Harry at Hogwarts. They were currently located in the Room of Requirement, in the company of Ron, Hermione, and Sirius Black. Harry had leant his godfather his invisibility cloak, to get him into Hogwarts undetected by everyone but Dumbledore. Harry was in the middle of telling Remus bout the trio's recent intervention, of Voldemort's, most recent plans to be executed on unsuspecting muggles and such, when all the sudden he just stopped talking.

"Harry?" Remus asked in concern, Sirius was looking at his godson in concern as well. "Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry just looked at them with a grave expression. "Something's not right." was all he said before he got up and walked out of the room of requirement with the 4 of them right be hind him. "Chocolate Pretzels." Harry said when he reached the phoenix statue to get into Dumbledore's office. Harry entered before the statue even fully moved, with the others piling in behind him. His mind was turning a mile a minute. He had no idea how he knew any of this …but…

"Harry what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked interrupting Harry's train of thought, even though they all could see that he was very urgent about something else. "What is happening at Black Manor?" Dumbledore stopped all movement when he heard Harry's question. "Harry, no one calls 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Manor." Sirius said, trying not to get choked up. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard and then smiled he could picture a little girl with blond hair and an older blond woman who was smiling as well. After a moment a feeling told him exactly who they were. He turned to his godfather, and surprised everyone with what he said next. "Aunt Joyce and Eliza do." Sirius and Remus stood as still as statues. And Dumbledore gave the three and odd look. "Harry, not just anyone, or civilian has access to 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry leaned on Dumbledore's desk. "Unless you have the blood of Sirius Black running through your veins. And I assure you Eliza Black, just moved in." he smirked and then motioned to the fireplace. "How about we floo over and take a gander shall we?"

Spike stood behind his girls smirking inwardly. It was times like this that he loved being a wand less wizard. He waited until his girls had the wand happy blokes and bints that were considered witches and wizards, focused on them. During this time, he heard the floo network being used three rooms down in the North wing. He waited just another moment more for the Aurors to move just a little bit closer to them, then with a slight motion of his hand he had all of the Auror wands in his hand, and then passed the crossbows, that he had conjured, discreetly to his two slayers. Within moments Faith and Buffy had the crossbows up and in the faces of the Aurors. "You hold us at wand point…" Buffy began. "And now we hold you at arrow point." Faith finished. Dawn stood on the other side of Buffy, not even realizing that her eyes were now glowing green. "And in our own home none the less. Now how about you tell us why you're here and we'll decide whether or not you have the right to be in our home today." The three girls stared down the intruders in the only fashion befitting three sisters who have fought and survived on the most dangerous Hellmouth in existence.

Neither of the girls noticed the new comers, and Spike, James and Lily were hoping to keep it that way. The three sisters would view them as intruders as well, when they were far from it. That was not a battle any of them would be looking forward to. "You have no right to be on this property." one of the Aurors dared to tell the girls. "Blood and Birth gives us all the right we need to be in this house and on this property." Faith ground out between her clenched teeth. "The name is Eliza Anne Black." Buffy spoke first. "Faith Andrea Black." Faith followed, and Dawn ended with, "Dawn Angelica Black." None of the Aurors could respond fast enough, because the three girls now found a fifteen-year-old boy in front of them. "They are who they say they are." The young boy said. The 'wand happy' Aurors seemed reluctant, but nodded; however Spike noticed that they agreed only after glancing at the old man that had been the headmaster of Hogwarts forever, it seemed. "Can we get our wands back?" an Auror asked in annoyance. Spike was the one who answered. "Hell no! You bloody whelp. First you set off the beggaring alarms and give me the headache of the bloody century. Then, and most of all, you have the bloody balls to point them at my girls in a threatening manner! Oh no, I don't you be getting these back and bloody time soon." he ended his rant with the air about him that made him such an influential master vampire. The girls backed off and stood near Spike to their support and protection from and of him. Buffy had her back against his chest and he had on hand on the bases of both Dawn and Faith's back. All the people in the room could see that the four of them were as close as anyone could get, that they had their own special family unit. And the point was proven greater when, one very brave or very stupid Auror made a move for Dawn. Spike was faster and moved in front of Dawn in full game face and growling protectively, with amber eyes ablaze in anger. Faith and Buffy flanked Spike on both sides of him, crossbows once again raised. "Don't even bloody think about it." Spike growled threateningly. "There is something wrong with her! Her eyes were glowing green!" That of course made Spike growl angrily. "There is nothing wrong with my nibblet and you are in no way shape or form touching one single hair on her head!" "Uncle James, keep these creeps away from my family!" Buffy ground out. It was then that everyone in the room seemed to realize that James and Lily Potter were standing in the room, very much alive and very pissed off.

James was the first to say anything. He set the Aurors with a deadly glare and ground out. "I think it's time for you all to leave." his eyes, too, were ablaze and temper flaring. One Auror daringly stood toe to toe with the pissed off James Potter. "You bloody Death Eater! Are you stupid enough to take the form of James Potter!" Before James could reply, Buffy moved herself in between the Auror and her godfather. "Last time I checked, suck up boy, the only way to look like someone else was a polyjuice potion. And if I remember correctly the hair has to come form a **living** **breathing** donor." she glared smugly at the Auror, knowing she had him beat at his own game. "So what do you say you scurry along and then we'll discuss your alleged Auror ability with the minister of magic." Faith said as she moved to stand next to her godfather. "You can't do that! That's illegal!" Another Auror ranted. Dawn gave him a glare that would have killed if she had the ability to do so. "I'm a Black, don't push me!" she said menacingly.

There was the sound of a staff hitting the floor. "That will be enough." Dumbledore said sternly, addressing everyone and then turned to Aurors. "You will peacefully leave the Black Estate as asked. I shall personally see to it that your wands be returned to you in a timely manner. -- However, there are personal matters to be discussed that you need not be present for." After Dumbledore's little speech, it took some more convincing, but they finally, yet reluctantly, vacated the premises, via port key.

While all of this is going on Lily had yet to take her eyes off of her son. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't bring himself to look at his parents. He knew they weren't death eaters in poly juice potion, because Black manor didn't allow witches or wizards under the poly juice inside. So that only left two or three options. One, his parents were really standing in front of him. Two, he was dreaming, or three; they were all under a spell that allowed them to see James and Lily Potter.

However, before he or anyone else got the chance to ask or even say anything about the present situation, Lily Potter fainted and the Black sisters were thrown again the walls. Buffy and Faith were knocked unconscious and Dawn just kind of floated in mid-air with her eyes closed. Harry, James, and Sirius seemed torn on whom to run towards. Spike, on the other hand, was by two his girl's side, with one eye on Dawn and the other on Lily. James decided to check his wife, not even a second after his slight hesitation. Sirius on the other hand just kind of stood there frozen. Remus kept his eyes glued to Lily and James, fore none of what had been said about the girls had truly sunk in yet. Ron and Hermione just stood there in confused shock. Dumbledore in the other hand had his eyes glued to the young girl floating in the middle of the room.

James pulled his wife into his lap, while he sat on the floor. "Lily!" he said her name urgently, while smoothing out her hair. He also noticed Harry scoot down next to his mother and look at her in concern. The worry was extremely evident in his emerald eyes. "Lily, dear, it might be in the best interests of everyone if you wake up, right about…now would be good actually. Especially, since Harry looks as though he's about to have a panic attack or a nervous break down." James said half sarcastically and half seriously, trying to keep calm for everyone, as well as, trying to keep himself from panicking. Harry couldn't help but let out a little smile at his father's tone, completely understanding what he was trying to do. After a few moments, Lily did begin to stir. "Oh, James!" she began crying into his shirt. "I had a dream of, Harry! He looked just like you! What if he resents is for not being there while he grew up!" she continued to sob into her husband's chest. James held her tight and did his best to sooth her, but he had no idea what to say. He slowly looked up at his son to gage his reaction. He was pleased to see tears in his son's eyes and shaking his head vigorously. James could see that his son was clearly upset at the words leaving his mothers mouth. "Lily, don't worry about it. We'll talk to him about it later, and as for looking just like me…" James tilted his head and looked at his son, with a smile. "Sorry, Lily flower, besides the unruly black hair that is undoubtedly Potter, and the glasses, he's all you, my dear. At least to me he looks like you." He winked at his son. "Especially his emerald eyes, he's all you, baby." Lily sniffled, but continued to cry, Harry blushed and turned away in embarrassment, which caused James to chuckle.

When Lily didn't stop crying, Harry became desperate, and decided it was best that he try talking to his mother. However, that would leave him in one of the most vulnerable positions, emotionally, of his life. He mustered up all of his Gryffindor bravery, anyway and looked his father in the eyes. "Can I try?" he asked in a whisper that was barely audible, but James heard him anyway. James gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Harry took a deep breath and reached out a shaky hand and took his mothers hand in his own. The moment their skin touched they both gasped at the power that coursed through their veins. Lily stiffened in her husband's arms and Harry smiled widely, "Hello, Mum!" All the while Harry was smiling widely, while his eyes misted up. Their thoughts about the current situation were now forgotten for the time being.

Lily moved slowly and turned to look at their joined hands and then at her teenaged son, who was sitting before her. "H-Harry?" Harry chuckled at his mum's awed tone. "Yes, Mum. It's me H-H-Harry." he said the last part jokingly to make her laugh. He succeeded in making his father chuckle and his mother glare at his father, but she had a wide smile plastered to her face, that belied her annoyance. "Oh, Yes. He is a Potter through and through." her two Potter men laughed and then the married couple 'oomph-ed' simultaneously as Harry threw himself at them and hugged them tightly. Lily let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around her son, with James soon following suit.

Mean while Spike had checked over his two slayers, to make sure they were okay. But the fact that Dawn had yet to come down from her floating position or open her eyes had not gone unnoticed, by him or the others and was beginning to worry them all. After a few moments the two slayers awoke, but were extremely groggy. However, to the people who, were aware of Spike's history, (Hermione, Dumbledore, and Sirius), found the situation rather ironic. Here was a former master vampire, who had killed two slayers in his 'youth', and now here he was in love with one and a big brother to another.

22222222222222222222222

In a 'dream world' of sorts Dawn found herself in a world that seemed to be made of… clouds. She looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I know I'm the key and all, but if there is an actual dimension devoted to clouds… that just takes the weirdness grand prize, even on the hellmouth scale!" she ranted as she looked around.

It was then that she heard a crazy sounding laughter. She spun around and saw a glimpse of blood red and black. Then she heard… "Focus, my little pumpkin belly. Focus." Dawn breathed deeply and closed her eyes as she felt her mother's presence run through her and calm her nerves. She knew her mother wasn't there physically, not like this person, who was playing with her. But she was there in spirit looking over her daughter, for this meeting. As she let her ancient powers spread out, she smiled as she picked up the energy that radiated off of the being. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Hello, Drusilla."

Dawn didn't even flinch when Drusilla and her doll, Miss Edith, appeared in front of her. The female vampire tilted her head, as she looked Dawn in the eyes. "The rays of sunshine wrap my Spike in warm arms of love and welcome." Dawn just tilted her head in a smug way. "He is a good man, and is loved and respected by all the girls of the Black Summer." Dawn stated with her twisted own, personal way, of speaking, but she knew Drusilla understood. It was her way of telling the female vampire, of her magical and family heritage without actually coming out and saying who and what she descended from. "You radiate that very essence, my sunshine." Drusilla smirked. Dawn chuckled and shook her head. "Wow, being a seer really will make someone loopy." Drusilla shrugged and smiled. "You question why you are here," she stated as she roamed Dawn's mind. Dawn just gave her a look that clearly said, …"gee, you think?" Drusilla just chuckled and nodded. "You are your fathers daughter, my sunshine." But after that statement Drusilla got eerily serious and quiet. Dawn didn't need to be a seer or psychic to know what that particular look meant. "How long do I have until she comes looking for it and then realizes just 'what' the key really is?"

Dawn leaned into the hand Drusilla used to cup her face in comfort. "I will help stall her as much as I can, my sunshine. But you must learn to harness your power. A slayer and an ancient power you must become by the second full moon." Dawn closed her eyes and held back the tears. "What about the war against Voldemort? How can we fight two wars at once and win?" she opened her eyes to both hear and see Drusilla's response. "Only the amount of power and knowledge will determine those destinies that now rest solely on your shoulders." Dawn nodded and let the tears slowly fall. Her capability and her willingness to be selfless would ultimately be the deciding factor in the lives that are saved and lost. "Our time is coming to an end, my sunshine. Do apologize to the slayers for me; they will have quite the headache once they awaken. But it is time for you to accept your true essence and power. Use it well and wisely, fore it is not given to just anyone. Your powers can be taken just as quickly and easily as they were given." Dawn nodded and smiled as she watched Drusilla begin to fade. Then her eyes widened. "Drusilla! Wait!" Drusilla raised an eyebrow in question, but stayed a moment longer as requested. "I would like it very much if I knew I had you to watch my back when the war is here." Dawn said seriously and allowed the truth behind her words show in her eyes. Drusilla saw it and smiled lovingly. "You are my sunshine of the Black Aurlian Summer, and there Miss Edith and I shall be when the time is needed for our presence." Dawn smiled and nodded. They stared at each other and wordlessly said their goodbyes. And the world of clouds began to disappear around the two of them with a parting message from Joyce Black - Summers. "The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. But the best thing to do in this world is to live. And live you shall, live for me, my pumpkin belly. Live for me and for you."

And just before she opened her eyes, images flashed through her mind. The more of them she saw the more anger built up within her. She knew exactly what the were of… Peter Petegrew, betraying not only her family but also the oath of the marauders code. Which was something that was considered above all laws, to one Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney, and Lily Flower.

She opened her eyes with a start, causing vases, glass, and mirrors to shatter. Her emotions had the best of her and for the first time in her life, if you looked at her, you know she was much stronger than she let on. She had slayer heritage in her blood. And just because her father was Sirius Black, doesn't mean she didn't have other Black relatives influences. "Petegrew!" she growled as her anger festered in her, causing her brain to run rampant with ways of vengeance. Voldemort was Harry's; the death eaters she would leave to Buffy, Faith, Spike, and Drusilla, but Petegrew was hers.

Most everyone was so worried about her that they didn't notice the change in her or they just choose to ignore it. But her change didn't go unnoticed and to those few who saw it, it worried them deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

The Marauders: Take Two

Chapter Three

A week had gone by, since the girls had taken up residence in Black Manor. During the time, Sirius had kept to himself, in self-mourning of his deceased wife. The girls knew he was in a bad place when he walked in on Buffy and Spike, while in a compromising position. He had said nothing, just turned around and walked out of the room.

During the night Dawn would sit out side outside of his bedroom door and lean up against the wall, just listening. Every night, around one in the morning, Harry, would appear next to her and just sot down with her. "He hasn't cried at all tonight," she whispered. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm not sure what's worse, Harry. The heart wrenching sobs or the dead silence." she had stated one night.

As always he had said nothing, and placed his arm around her shoulder and held her close, allowing her to use him as a pillow. Every morning, was becoming routine for them. She would wake up in her bed with a chocolate frog sitting on her nightstand. She knew it was Harry. He had done it every day since the first night that he had found her, the night when the explanations had changed everything.

Flashback

Everyone was sitting in the large gathering room, in silence. Buffy had just finished explaining everything regarding Joyce's death and the return of James and Lily Potter. The couple was sitting on a couch, with Harry, looking very nervous. Sirius had yet to look at them or Harry. Actually, he hadn't looked at anyone for the past 20 minutes. He was just sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

No one dared to say anything. Harry felt guilty for taking his godmother away from treatment, and for being happy his parents were there. Remus knew enough not to try and even comfort his friend at the moment; it would only piss him off further. James and Lily were unsure of how their friend felt about them being there or what had occurred to get them there. Spike, on the other hand, may be 'evil' but he wasn't a git, he knew exactly how he would feel if Buffy were taken from him. He assumed it was similar to what Sirius was feeling at the moment. The girls were just as unsure as to what to do. And Dumbledore knew enough not to anger the wolf animagus anymore that he already was.

After a few moments of almost everyone string at him, Sirius let out a growl and stood quickly and kick his chair backwards, causing it to fall to the floor with a sharp thud and stalked out of the room, slamming doors as he went. Buffy closed her eyes and let a tear fall as she let Spike hold her. Lily did much of the same thing with James.

"I'm going to go call Connor." Faith spoke softly to Spike, who nodded in understanding. She slowly stood and pulled out her cell phone as she walked out of the room, silently thanking Spike for charming all for the electronics to work. "Bit, why don't you go put on some tea, and tell Terror to invite Brood Boy Jr. her fro a s little visit." Spike said as he ran his hand up and down Buffy's back. Dawn nodded and got up and headed for the kitchens first.

After asking, Wonkers, the house elf, to make some tea for everyone and to quietly place something to eat in her father's room a little later, she found Faith and relied the message.

End Flashback

33333333333333333333333

Sirius found himself in the heritage hall, of Black Manor. There hanging on the wall was a painting of he and Joyce on their wedding day. She had been two months pregnant with Eliza that day. She had kept it secret until after the ceremony, but surprised him before the reception. Eliza had been his wedding gift from his wife.

Sitting next to the painting was one of Eliza when she was two years old. She was smiling and waving at him.

He couldn't help but feel guilty that his other two girls weren't up on the wall. But then again he was felling guilty for a lot of things lately.

- Not being there to say goodbye to Joyce.

- Missing his girls grow up.

- Hurting James and Lily by his actions.

- Making Harry feel guilty for being happy that his parents were there.

- Making James and Lily feel guilty for being there for their son.

- Feeling jealous that Harry wouldn't need him anymore.

- Felling jealous that his girls had such a close bond with Spike.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor looking at his wife. "Help me out here, Joyce. I'm lost and I don't know how to get back some semblance of bloody sanity. I don't know what to do here or what I'm supposed to feel or even how I'm supposed to act." He quickly brushed his tears away. "How am I supposed to get through this without you? You were always by my side and on my side. You protected the girls like we agreed, but I let you down. I got lost anyway. I couldn't get back to you and you married another man. I pushed you away without even bloody realizing that I was doing so." he said as he leaned his head against the wall, never taking his eyes off of his bride. She was once again the last thing he saw before falling into a fitful sleep.

3333333333333333333333333

With Sirius in the mood he was, Remus decided to take the girls to Diagon Alley. Buffy decided to tag along especially since Faith and Dawn had no wizarding money yet. Buffy had to smirk at Dawn's face at some of the things she walked by. 'Oh. Yeah. She's definitely NOT going to be in Gryffindor.' she thought to herself. She led the girls and Remus to Gringotts with a twinkle in her eye, which could only suggest mischief.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." she said to the goblin sitting behind the desk. She held out her key and waited. Seconds later his head shot up, and he looked straight at her. "Miss me, Pointy?" she asked with a smirk on her face, the goblin just glowered and motioned for her to follow one of the newer employees. 'Oh yeah, he remembers me.' she thought in amusement. She turned to Remus; "He always did have a stick up his ass." Remus chuckled at her and allowed the 3 ladies to get on the cart before him.

3333333333333333333333

Dawn stood in front of Ollivanders, by herself. Buffy was still at Madame Malkins, buying herself some new cloths. "Shopping Therapy" she had called it. And for once no one could move Faith from a bookstore, while Remus was at the Apothecary.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked in. she looked around the old, dusty store and raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" she called out politely. "Hello?" she called out a little louder. She saw an old man walking out from the back. "Ah, young, Miss. Black. I was wondering when you would finally make your way into my shop," he said with a smile. He then turned t his stacks and stacks of wands. "Lets see," he mumbled as he scanned his wands. "Thirteen inch. Maple wood. Core of a gryffin." She took the wand and gave it a wave…nothing happened. "No." he turned back around and moved about. "Black walnut, eleven inches, core of a Veela." Dawn didn't even have to wave the wand and a couple of lamps blew up. "Absolutely not." This went on for a good thirty minutes. She waved more wands than she could possible think of.

- Oak 17' Unicorn Blood

- Maple 15' Snake Venom

- Ash 11' Owl feather

- Willow 10' Wamping Willow Bark

- Beech 14' Stag fur

- Black Walnut 15' Hippogriff feather

- Cherry 19' Phoenix feather

- Rosewood 17' Phoenix tears

- Vine 15' Vampire blood

- Ebony 16' Veela blood

And those were just the ones she could remember.

By now she was ready to give up and come back another day, when all of the sudden he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I wonder." he mumbled as he walked to the back of his shop and pulled out what looked to be THE oldest box there. "Here try this." she grasped the wand and silver and different shades of green sparks shot out from the wand and swirled around her.

"My, my, Miss. Black! I never would have thought that I would actually be selling this wand. Fore the power that resides in it is immense." he said completely serious. "Miss. Black the wand you hold in your hand is a 16' blood wood. With the core of a hair from Salazar Slytherin himself as well as a hair from the first Black ever placed in Slytherin and a hair from the first headmaster of Hogwarts, Dantes Aglebottom. Those three stands are braided together and are enclosed within the wand surrounded by sand that was given freely by the guardians of the Key." Dawn looked right into Ollivanders eyes, knowing fully that he knew who she was and what she harbored.

"Who was the first Black in Slytherin?" she asked curiously. Ollivander walked behind his desk and motioned for her to follow, and lead her to the back row of wands…but there was also quite a lot of books. "My dear history has not recorded the births of female children, fore they can not carry on the family name. Or should I say at one time they could not." She watched as he fingered the spines of his books. "But you see Salazar had one son… and one daughter. By the time Salazar had started the Slytherin house, Angelique was to old to attend. She would have been in her 7th year, and even so, back then women were not to have knowledge of such spells. -- Ah! Hah!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a rather large book, and placed it on the table behind him and began flipping through the pages. "However, Angelique did marry. She married Demetrius Black. Angelique and Demetrius had two sons and one daughter. The oldest was Cyrus Demetrius Black and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. The family was pleased, for they had prejudices against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Yet they accepted Slytherin and Ravenclaw," he said distantly as his brows bunched and he continued flipping through the book. "Their second son Erastus Ignacius Black was sorted into…Gryffindor. He was disowned and died at age 15. Killed himself due to the alienation of his family and his housemates. Although there is a lot of speculation and dispute as to whether or not it was actually suicide. The daughter Acacia…Dawn Black was sorted into Slytherin." Ollivander smirked at Dawn and gave her a pointed look at the same time. "By the time Cyrus was a 7th year there was a war that divided the houses right down the middle. Hufflepuff sided with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Slytherin. By the time Cyrus was 18 he was already a General in the war. He died when he was 19 years old." He said quietly. "You see, Miss. Black, you are the true pureblood heiress to Slytherin. It is he-who-must-not-be-named who is the heir of Slytherin. He is the descendant of Salazar's only son Vasilis Raynor Slytherin." He said and then pointed to a paragraph under the picture of Salazar. "Read this, Miss. Black."

She looked at him and then leaned in a little to read the old text. It was in… French. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't take French as my foreign language requirement." He tapped the book again and looked at her. "Your blood wrote this. You will be able to understand…fore that I have no doubt." She sighed and turned back to the text._ **"L'état de loi ancienne demande mon choix d'un héritier. Vous devez avoir du sang pur et noble. Votre sang doit parcourir vous les veines. Soyez cela du fils ou de la fille. Votre vrai héritier gagnera la protection de la ligne Slytherin. Vous tandis que savent quand vos contacts votre baguette." **_She read aloud. "The state of ancient law requests my choice of an heir. Thou must be of pure and noble blood. Thy blood must run through thee veins. Be it of the son or the daughter. Thine true heir shall gain protection of the Slytherin line. Thee whilst know when they touches thine wand." she looked at Ollivander in question. He smiled, "Enough to get the understanding of is said, I assure you." She smiled in relief and turned back to the text.

_**"Le vrai héritier est très important et doit être gardé le secret à tout prix. L'aube monte, encore la nuit s'approche. Permettez au vrai héritier de prendre garde, antérieurs la pièce de rechange est sortie pour gagner l'acceptation et provoquer la grande douleur." **_She frowned as she read. "The true heir is of great importance and must be kept secret at all costs. The dawn is rising, yet the night is approaching. Let the true heir beware, fore the spare is out to gain acceptance and cause great pain." she looked at Ollivander like he was crazy. "I'm not sure I want to read anymore!" she exclaimed. "One more paragraph and you'll be done, Miss. Black," he said soothingly. She took a deep breath and turned back to the text one more time. **_"Si votre vrai héritier le lit, je demande seulement deux choses d'entre vous. Un - écoutent ceux vous les aimez et cachez. Et deux - rendent le nom de Slytherin à qu'il était et à pour lequel il a demandé si longtemps, il y a tant d'années." _**She sighed as everything hit her at once. "If thy true heir is reading this, I request only two things of you. One- listen to those you love and keep them close. And two- return the Slytherin name to what it was and what it demanded for so long, so many year ago." she slowly translated the last portion of the text.

"You see, Miss. Black, you were destined to be the heiress to Slytherin long before you were even born." he told her gently. "My family…they knew a seer or one of them had to be one." It was a statement and a question at the same time. "Yes, Miss. Black, it was said that Angelique herself was a seer." she was quiet for a moment and stood in deep thought.

Ollivander closed the old book and brought it to the front of the shop, He wrapped the book and placed her wand back into the box and wrapped that as well. "The book was made to accompany the wand, Miss. Black. Your total is 4 galleons," he said quietly, so as not to interrupt her deep thoughts. He nodded slightly when she passed him the four gold coins. "Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Ollivander." "Think nothing of it, Miss. Black." he smiled kindly as he watched her leave. "Yes, Miss. Black, you may be just what young Mr. Potter needs to do those great things you both are destined for." He spoke to himself and then walked once again into the back of his shop.

3333333333333333333333

Dawn was in deep thought when she passed the Magical Mansurey. . She smiled at the owls that she saw and decided to look around. She quickly found the majestic owl that she wanted. He was magnificent; he was the color of midnight black and stared back at her with silver eyes. "How much is he?" she asked the shopkeeper. The old man looked at her in suspicion. "20 Galleons. He is a rare owl therefore very expensive." she just smiled, never taking her eyes off of the owl. "I'll take him." she said confidently and handed the man the 20 Galleons.

As she walked out of the shop with her owl he tapped the cage repeatedly. Finally, she opened the cage and allowed him to come out. He hooted and immediately flew to her shoulder. "How do you like the name Demetrius?" she asked him with smile. He hooted and pecked her nose lightly. She giggled and fed him a treat. "Demetrius, it is then."

333333333333333333

By the time Dawn made her way to Madame Malkin's she had many packages. She had bought a top of the line broom at the Quidditch Shop. It was the new Firebolt, although the Nimbus was a close second, she had liked the look of the firebolt better. She had a large collection of colored parchments, quills, and inks. She had picked up her books at Flourish and Blotts, from the list of school supplies Dumbledore had left with her. She had ordered her necessary potions equipment which she was having sent to the manor. And now she would need new robes.

She heard, what appeared to be a mother and son arguing, but ignored them. Seeing as Madame Malkin was walking toward her. "Hello, dear how can I help you?" She smiled at the friendly lady. "I need some new school robes, dress robes, formal robes, and casual robes," she said politely. "Of course, my dear. What house are you in?" "I'm a transfer, I haven't been sorted yet." "Not a problem. Now let's get you measured and then you can pick out your robes."

Demetrius watched her things, while she got her robes. And it was obvious that she had caught the attention of the mother and son duo. But she chose to ignore them. "Wonderful, dear, where shall I send them to?" "Black Manor, if you will. And my name is Dawn Black." She smiled lightly at the lady's look of shock. However, she quickly got over it. "Alright, dear, I'll send the bill along with your robes." "Thank you." She nodded and walked out of the shop with her things and Demetrius once again on her shoulder.

333333333333333333333333333

That night Dawn sat in her room writing a letter at her desk with her cream colored parchment and black ink. When she was done she closed the letter with the Black family crest and she wrote beautifully 'Daniel Osborne" on the front. She handed it to Demetrius after giving him a treat. "Please, take this to Oz, Demetrius." He hooted and took off. She stood at her window and watched as he flew off into the night sky, recalling the letter she had just written.

_Oz,_

_It is me, Dawn. The owl is Demetrius, could you maybe give him a treat, as I am sure it has been a long journey. -- Thanks, Oz. Anyway I am afraid my letter of hello is not on a causal note toady. There appears to be more to my life than we all had originally thought._

_Buffy and Faith will be busy with the counsel shortly, and I could use the brotherly support if you are not to busy. Believe me when I say there is much to catch up on._

_Demetrius will wait for your reply and I have written my address at the bottom of the letter. Speak the address aloud and the letter will transport you here._

_Love Always,_

_Dawn_

_Black Manor_

_12 Grimmuald Place_

_London, England - Wizarding World _


End file.
